The force required for body-object interactions, e.g., by a hand for gripping tasks, may determine the degree of fatigue, performance, and the probability of developing musculoskeletal disorders. An ergonomic design of body-object interfaces can reduce the risk of musculoskeletal disorders. For example, handle and/or glove modifications that selectively enhance friction at key regions of the hand and object interface can reduce the grip force required to perform a task. A grip force transducer and grip force assessment system and method were described in U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0025475 (DeBeliso et al.).